wrong number
by Dottie-Lottie
Summary: Serena accidentally dials the wrong number and instead of Mina she calls Mystery Man, who turns out to be Darien. Darien then tries to find out who his Mystery caller is and almost loses her in the process. My second fic be gentle.


Hi I know this is not that crash hot, I think I could make it get better. Be patient with me I am still new at this writing business. Review if you want and please check out my other fanfic Secrets. The movie is not mine (though I don't know what is it called) and neither is Sailor Moon.

Voices murmured in the dim light. Skin rubbed on skin. Satin whispered on satin. Breaths mingled and kisses were bestowed. The couple held each other basking in the afterglow of love.

"Guess what Seiya?" Serena said excitedly "I got you a present."

"Oh you shouldn't have Sere it is your birthday after all."

"Open it." Serena handed Seyia a small velvet box wrapped with a red ribbon and smiled. Seiya pulled the ribbon off and opened the box.

For a while he didn't say anything. "Will you marry me?" Serena asked.

"What for?" Seiya replied nervously.

"Well you know we have been together for so long now and since you haven't asked me I asked you."

"Maybe we shouldn't rush things." Seiya sat up. "Have a look are the present I got you." Seiya handed Serena a box. Serena ripped the wrapping paper apart and opened the box eagerly and pulled out . . .an iron.

Her face fell with disappointment. Seiya shifted aware that he was in dangerous waters.

"An iron?! You brought me an iron?! I asked you to marry me and you brought me this?"

"Well I wasn't really expecting a ring." Seiya tried to defend him self.

"What if I was pregnant?" Serena spoke suddenly.

"Are you pregnant? Are you?" Seiya was beginning to panic.

"I am not pregnant but I was only asking what if I was pregnant. What do you have against marriage?"

"Nothing… just, marriage ties you down. Children tie you down." Seiya said pulling his clothes on.

Serena was furious. "Marriage ties you down does it? Do I tie you down? Do I?" Serena's voice was getting louder each second. "Get out. I said Get Out!" She was shouting now.

 Grabbing Seiya's clothes and shoes she pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. Serena turned and slid down the door with her back. Why did things like this always happen to her?

Serena walked through her apartment and sighed. This so was not the best birthday she had ever had. She looked at the clock.

 _Oh great_ she thought. _It's 3 in the morning._ Serena pressed the button on her answering machine and threw herself on the bed.

"You have one message." the electronic voice said.

"Serena it's coming. Seerreenaaaaaaa I am in labour." Mina's voice came out through the speakers. "Mina, get off the phone." The voice of Mina's husband Malcolm sounded over the tiny speakers on the answering machine. "Mina we have to get to the…"

The message ended there. Serena swore and jumped up and ran to the phone. Dialling Mina's number she put the phone up to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

Somewhere else in Japan a man's telephone rang. The room was in complete darkness save for the light that the moon provided.

Switching a lamp on the man surged out of bed and stumbled over to the telephone. "Hello" he mumbled.

"What is happening Mina? Where are you? Talk to me!" a female voice sounded from the end of the receiver.

"Who is this? I am sorry I have no idea who you are." Darien groaned. This was the last thing he needed.

"Just wait a minute who is this? Where is Mina?" This female was really starting to annoy him.

"I am sorry you have the wrong number." He turned his phone off and dropped it in its cradle and went back to bed.

Serena's point of view.

_How dare that arsehole hang up on her?_ Dialling the number again she waited for the person to pick up again.

Darien's point of view

_What the hell? The phone is ringing again?_ Switching the light on again he stumbled over to the phone again and picked it up. "Hello?"

"You hung up on me you bastard!" He groaned. It was that same woman again.

"Look I don't appreciate being called at 3 am in the morning and being called a bastard. Please I need my sleep just hang up and stop calling me."

"This is not Mina?" The woman's voice was tentative now.

"No this is not Mina." Darien sighed and fell back on to his bed and started laughing. Soon enough she started laughing too.

"So…"

"So…" they both started.

"You first" they said at the same time. They started talking.

(AN: They have not told each other their names.)

"You know," Serena began an hour later "It's my birthday today well more rather yesterday."

"It was?"

"Yeah" Serena then proceeded to tell Darien what she got her boyfriend and what he got for her.  
"You serious?" he asked laughing. "He brought you an iron?"

"Yeah."

"Boy he really must have been afraid of commitment not to have taken you up on your offer."

"Why do you think that?" Serena said lounging on her bed.

"Well you sound like such a nice person. And in credibly cute." Both laughed at that comment.

"Honestly, why do people shield away from the prospect of being married and having kids?" Serena asked Darien.

"I don't know. I would really like a family of my own though."

And so they talked on through out the night. Serena in a sudden flight of inspiration was drawing. She was using a sketchpad and charcoal. She drew a woman receiving a caress from a lover. It was only a bust drawing using shadows to portray their features. Though it was a simple sketch it really captivated the feeling of tenderness.

The simple design of the drawing unintentionally portrayed her longing for a passionate relationship based on love and gentleness and respect.

At that thought Serena snorted.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Well would you really like to have the whole package? You know the whole married with a home in the suburbs, white picket fence and the 2.5 kids thing?"

"Well I would like to be married before I am . . . 40 and maybe kids. But I don't know what I'd do if the man I married cheated on me and left. I am not sure about living in the suburbs as my friends live in the city and I love my social life though I would give it up for my children if I have to."

Serena looked out her window and stared at the sun rising. "Wow" she breathed "Look at the sun, it's so beautiful"

Darien looked and smiled "I haven't seen the sun rising since I was a boy living in the country with my grandmother."

Serena sounded puzzled "You saw the sun rising when you lived in the country with your grandmother?"

Darien laughed at her confusion "As much as my gran spoiled me she also believed that to rise early was a good thing and that when I was big enough I could help my poor frail grandmother round in her fields. She grew all sorts of vegetables which she'd cook for me and yes I did have to eat them" he made a face.

Serena could imagine what it was like also made a face and laughed, "I had never liked my vegetables not then and not now. It's a wonder that I am not fat with all the chocolates that I eat as well as all the other rich stuff I like."

It was near 8 am when Serena said "Just hold a sec mystery man" Serena put down the phone to reach over the bathtub and gave a few quick twists of the hot and cold taps. Instantly hot and cold water gushed out of the faucets. Steam formed and rose as the cool morning air came into contact with the hot water.

Darien heard the sound of running water and wondered what she could be possibly be doing.

"Alright back mystery man"

"What you are going to keep calling me that?"

"Well I don't have anything else to call you." Serena stated

"So what were you doing when you were gone?" Darien asked piqued.

Serena plainly said, "Running my bubble bath." 

Immediately images began filing through Darien's head. Quickly he shook them away it would not help if he thought about _those_ images right now. Darien and Serena had been silent for some time when Serena's voice came out of the blue.

"So what do you do for a living?"

Darien thought about his answer before replying. "Well I am a wanna-be-architect, I am always drawing floor plans of my perfect house but some times my designs are used and I do get a pretty penny for them. I am an amateur actor; I act in low budget plays and small town directors. What do you do?"

Serena paused then continued to describe her jobs. "I am a struggling artist but I do some simple clothing design for the local chain stores and I work in a café."

So saying this Serena reached for the soap on the other side of the bathtub. Her hands being wet, made the soap slippery and it slipped right out of her fingers. Sitting up on her hunches to look for it Serena continued to chat to her mystery man. Not succeeding to find the soap she stood up to get the milk wash instead she slipped on the actual soap bar and the phone went flying.

The phone flew straight up and Serena could only watch dumbly as it came straight back down and landed with a splash into the bathtub. Horrified she sat back down and picked up the phone. Holding it to her ear she heard nothing. Pressing the "talk" button again nothing happened. Quickly pressing redial nothing happened. Swearing she threw the phone aside and immersed her self in the water.

She couldn't believe that she just blew it. Mystery Man sounded so nice and was so great to talk to. Stretching out in the tub Serena just closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

Darien was puzzled when all of a sudden Mystery Woman was cut off. Looking at his phone he saw that the low battery light was not flashing. Pressing his "talk" button again and again still nothing happened. Cursing the gods he put the phone back in it's cradle and went to take a shower before heading off to work.


End file.
